nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1201: Justin Timberlake transcript
The Green Room: Kenan's arrival and guest appearance The 7 cast members are sitting right on the sofa and doing their usual routines such as playing go fish and reading comic magazines and Kevin enters the green room. Kevin: "Nathan, Reece, Gabrielle, everybody, the show begins in 5 minutes, but I got a super exciting surprise for all of you: a super special guest." Nathan: "Oh really?" Reece: "who is it?" Kevin: "Now he was on All That back in the 90s, but he's sticking with other guest roles for now, so please give a super big welcome to the 1, the only, Kenan Thompson." Kenan enters the green room. Kenan: "Did somebody mention me?" All 7 Cast Members: "Wow! Kenan Thompson!" Cheering Wildly Ryan: "You were Superdude, Ms. Piddlin, Baggin Saggin Barry, Principal William Baines Pimpell, Randy, Pierre Escargot, Lester Oaks, Bradley the Big Ol' Baby and the Tooth Fairy." Kenan: "Yep, I sure was, but I still got the hang of bein' Bradley the Big Ol' Baby and Pierre Escargot and those other characters." Kevin: "Okay, everybody, go out there, entertain the audience." [All That Theme Music In Background] Announcer: "Fresh out the box, stop, look and watch, ready yet? get set, it's All That." Female Singers: Oh Gabrielle Green uh ohhhhhhh Nathan Janak this is All That Kate Godfrey this is All Thaaaaat Background Female Singers (continued): check it check it check it Male Rap Singer: now this is just Lex Lumpkin an introduction before I blow your mind Chinguun Sergelen the show is all of that Reece Caddell and yes Ryan Alessi we do it all the time so sit your booty on the floor or in a chair ground or in the air just don't go anywhere 'cause everything we do Backup Female Singers: it's all of that Male Singer: when entertainin' you Backup Female Singers: we all of that Male Singer: so sit still 'cause we're comin' right back Backup Female Singers: oh uh ohhhhhhhhh this is All That this is All That Special Musical Guest Appearance: Justin Timberlake Ms. Fingerly's classroom sketch number: Poetry reading Cheering Wildly Lori Beth/Ms. Fingerly: "Okay, students, now today we'll be doing poetry reading, so who would like to go 1st? how 'bout you, Toby?" Ryan/Toby goes right up to the front of the entire classroom. Ryan/Toby: Roses are red violets are blue honey bees are nice and so are you. Lori Beth/Ms. Fingerly: "Good, Toby, good, how 'bout you, Richard?" Nathan/Richard goes right up to the front of the entire classroom. Nathan/Richard: The Diatonic Dittymunch plucked music from the air it swallowed scores of symphonies and still had space to spare sonatas and contatas slithered sweetly down its throat it made ballads into salads and consumed them note by note it ate marches and mazurkas it ate rhapsodies and reels minuets and tarantellas were the staples of its meals but the Diatonic Dittymunch outdid itself 1 day it ate a 3 act opera and loudly passed away. Lori Beth/Ms. Fingerly: "Good, Richard, well done, okay, Olivia, you're next." Reece/Olivia goes right up to the front of the entire classroom. Reece/Olivia: My sister is a sissy she's afraid of dogs and cats a toad can give her tantrums and she's terrified of rats she screams at things with stingers things that buzz and things that crawl just the shadow of a spider sends my sister up the wall a lizard makes her shiver and a turtle makes her squirm she positively cringes at the prospect of a worm she's afraid of things with feathers she's afraid of things with fur she's scared of almost everything how come I'm scared of her? Lori Beth/Ms. Fingerly: "Good Olivia, well done, you can now take your seat." Reece/Olivia takes her seat with Ryan/Toby and Nathan/Richard. Cheering Wildly Again Vital Information Vital Information Announcer: "And now, Reece Joy Caddell with Vital Information for your every day life." Reece: "Teach a young man to fish and he'll never go hungry, teach a piece of cinnamon toast to fish and you just wasted a lot of time, cinnamon toast man." Laughing Uncontrollably Reece: "It's rude to speak with your mouth full of movie butter popcorn, it's even rude to speak with your mouth full of egg salad sandwich." Laughing Uncontrollably Again Reece: "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack eat tainted meatloaf sandwich, Jack get sick." Laughing Uncontrollably Once Again Vital Information Announcer: "This has been Reece Joy Caddell with Vital Information for your every day life." This is All That this is All Thaaaat Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause All That will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Stick Stickly: "And now, back to the show." Bradley the Big Ol' Baby's Playdate Josh/Sherman: "Okay, Francesca," Lori Beth/Mona: "we got a super big surprise for all of you." Kate/Francesca: "A baby-sitting job and playdate? I'm a bit nervous, Uncle Sherman and Aunt Mona." Josh/Sherman: "Now don't worry about it, Bradley's a super good dude." Kate/Francesca: "Well what's he like?" Lori Beth/Mona: "He's just like any regular dude, except Bradley's kind of-" Kate/Francesca: "Kind of what?" Josh/Sherman: "Hyper and crazy and immature." Kate/Francesca: "How immature can he be?" Lori Beth/Mona: "Well? see for yourself." Kenan/Bradley (off screen): "Oh boy, pway time, Bwadwey wike pway time." Cheering Wildly Again Reece/Kayla: "Oh my gosh," Gabrielle/Lola: "here comes Bradley right now." Kate/Francesca: "No way, seriously? you set me up on a playdate with a giant baby?" Chinguun/Ethan: "He's not just any giant baby, he's Bradley the Big Ol' Baby." Nathan/Carl: "Yeah, give him 1 single chance." Kenan/Bradley shows up in the living room. Kate/Francesca: "So, Bradley, what kind of game do you wanna play today?" Kenan/Bradley: "Bwadwey wanna pway catch de weasew." Kate/Francesca; "Okay, catch the weasel it is." Kate/Francesca begins playing catch with Kenan/Bradley and his plush toy weasel and they continue playing around 'til Kenan/Bradley gets hungry. Kenan/Bradley: And Crying A Bit "Now Bwadwey hungwy." Kate/Francesca: "Have some mashed bananas." Kate/Francesca: Helicopter Sounds Kenan/Bradley (eating the mashed bananas): "Yummy good, Bwadwey wike mashed bananas." Nathan/Carl: "Hey, Bradley, knock, knock." Kenan/Bradley: "Who's dewe?" Nathan/Carl: "Orange." Kenan/Bradley; "Orange who?" Nathan/Carl: "Orange you lucky I didn't terrify you?" Kenan/Bradley: "Dat joke's supew hiwawious." Kenan/Bradley: A Bit Kenan/Bradley (looking right at the audience): "Wemembew me? I'm Bwadwey de Big Ow' Baby." Members Cheering Wildly Again Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man sketch number: Repairing a comic magazine shelf Lex/Harvey: "Well, another day, another hard workin' job at the comic magazine shop." Lex/Harvey places some comic magazines on the comic magazine shelf, but the bottom shelf begins falling apart. Lex/Harvey: "Oh dang it, I sure wish I had a repair person to repair that comic magazine shelf." Kel/Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man shows up in the entire comic magazine shop. Kel/Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man: "Did somebody call me for a repair job?" Cheering Wildly Again Lex/Harvey: "Whoa, who are you, man?" Kel/Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man: "Well, I'm so thrilled you asked me, I'm Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man!" Lex/Harvey: "Well can you at least repair the bottom comic magazine shelf that just fell apart?" Kel/Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man: "I'll see what I can do to fix that problem." Kel/Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man begins using his hammer and nails to hammer the bottom comic magazine shelf randomly much to Lex's/Harvey's shock and surprise. Kel/Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man: "There, the shelf's perfectly good." Lex/Harvey: "Unbelieveable, oh well, easy come and easy goes." Island Girls sketch number: Pirates challenge Male Singers (off screen): Kiki's boat '' ''went into Fran's that sank them '' ''to the sea now they're on this island here with an end perpetually Reece/Fran and Kate/Kiki are sitting around looking bored stiff. Reece/Fran: "I'm getting bored around here, Kiki," Kate/Kiki: "what should we do around here?" Kenan/Captain Bluebeard: "Did we just 'earrr ye say bored stiff?" Reece/Fran: "Hey," Kate/Kiki: "you guys are pirates." Kel/Pirate Number 1: "Yeah right," Josh/Pirate Number 2: "We sure be." Reece/Fran: "What can we do to entertain ourselves?" Kenan/Captain Bluebeard: "well? 'ow 'bout the 2 o' ye come with the 3 o' us to find the 'idden buried treasure chest." Reece/Fran: "Okay," Kate/Kiki: "good idea." Reece/Fran, Kate/Kiki and the 3 pirates (Kenan, Kel and Josh) walk around on their way to find the hidden buried treasure chest. Kenan/Captain Bluebeard: "Here we be, me jolly mates," Kel/Pirate Number 1: "Now let's dig up that 'idden treasure chest." Reece/Fran, Kate/Kiki and the 3 pirates (Kenan, Kel and Josh) take turns digging up the hidden buried treasure chest 'til it's all dug up. Kenan/Captain Bluebeard: "Yes, finally, now let's get it open." They all get the treasure chest open to reveal golden doubloons inside. Reece/Fran: "Wow," Kate/Kiki: "look at those golden coins." Kel/Pirate Number 1: "They be called golden doubloons." Reece/Fran: "I bet we can take a boat off this island with these coins." Coach Kreeton sketch number: Volley ball tournament Josh/Coach Clampett: "Okay, everybody, this is once again the championship game, now go out there and win the entire tournament, but if none you guys win the entire tournament, that's alright, I'll be proud of all of you either way." Nathan/Volley Ball Player Number 1: "Wow, Coach Clampett, thanks a bunch for trusting us." Josh/Coach Clampett: "My pleasure, dude, alright now, I invited a super special guest to come here and give a pep talk to all of you, now he was the gym coach here at Dullmont Junior High School 20 years ago, but his coaching style's a bit different, so please, give a super big welcome to the 1, the only, Cooooooooach Kreeton!" Kel/Coach Kreeton shows up right in the entrance to the gym room. Kel/Coach Kreeton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cheering Wildly Again Kel/Coach Kreeton: "Now what kind of goof brain had me return to this crazy chamber? a terrible and horrible memory!" Kel/Coach Kreeton enters the entire gym room and falls right over. Kel/Coach Kreeton: "Oh! AAAAAAAAAH! Oh!" Laughing A Bit Kel/Coach Kreeton: "Why do I seriously pity myself all the time?" Josh/Coach Clampett: "Okay, everybody, are you all prepared to play some volleyball?" All That Cast Members/All Volleyball Players: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!" Josh/Coach Clampett: "Now go out there," Kel/Coach Kreeton: "and play around like you mean it!" The All That cast member/volleyball players begin playing volleyball and vollying the volleyballs towards 1 another, but 1 of them knocks Kel/Coach Kreeton out by accident. Kel/Coach Kreeton: "The entire life I live is super violent, but tragic." Loud Librarian Sketch Number: Playing with a jack-in-the-box, playing an arcade video game and having a karaoke dance off party Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum's right by her desk. Ryan/Jeffrey: "Hey, Lisa, how'd you do on the vocabulary test this morning?" Reece/Lisa: "I did super good on it, Jeffrey." Ryan/Jeffrey: "That's good to hear about." Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum (honking bicycle horn): "Silence! this is a library!" Kate/Janet: "This is an unusual place to bring a bicycle horn." Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: Wooden Train Whistle "I said silence! you're still jabber-yapping!" Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum takes out a jack-in-the-box and begins turning its blue handle. Lori Beth/Mrs. Husbaum: "Come on, Zippo the Clown, reveal your face to me!" Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum continues turning the blue handle. Pop! Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: "There you are, just the face I wanted to see!" Nathan/Henry: "This is seriously unbelievable." Reece/Lisa: "We know, Henry, why would anybody bring a jack-in-the-box to the library?" Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum (tossing a throw pillow): "Shut it! enough with the talk-foolery, this is a library, not a chat-a-torium!" Chinguun/Ethan: Wildly Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: Air Horn "Hey, you! quit laughing! this is a library, not a chuckle hut!" Chinguun/Ethan: "But I couldn't help it, I just amuse myself." Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: "Zip it! people are trying to study!" Kate/Janet: [Whistling 11 Notes Of Doug Theme Tune] Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: "Hey, you! quiet! stop that whistling! this is a library, not a bird sanctuary!" Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum goes right over to play a Sonic the Hedgehog arcade video game. Kate/Janet: "Seriously, what an unusual place to play an arcade video game." Reece/Lisa: "You mean the movie theater? but that's a super common place for that." Kate/Janet: "No, Lisa, I'm talking about the library." Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: "For corn sakes, people, quit speaking! it's time for a karaoke dance off party, everybody!" Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum turns on the karaoke machine. Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: Don't '' ''stop me now don't stop me now 'cause I'm having a good time having '' ''a good time Ryan/Jeffrey: "Alright, that does it," Nathan/Henry: "she's going way too far this time." The All That cast members/the library patrons exit the Dullmont Jr. High School library room. Lori Beth/Mrs. Hushbaum: "Hey, all of you! march outta here more silently!" Cheering Wildly Again Know Your Stars: Reece Caddell (False Information About Her: Her middle name's Lola, she was born on Wednesday, August 23, 2006, she enjoys playing dodgeball and she never gets along with Kate Godfrey.) Know Your Stars Announcer: "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Reece Caddell: her middle name's Lola." Reece: "Actually, my middle name's Joy, not Lola." Know Your Stars Announcer: "Reece Caddell: she was born on August 23, 2006." Reece: "No, seriously, I was born on Friday, August 25, 2006, not on Wednesday, August 23, 2006." Know Your Stars Announcer: "Reece Caddell: she enjoys playing dodgeball." Reece: "No way, I enjoy playing kickball, not dodgeball." Know Your Stars Announcer: "Reece Caddell: she never gets along with Kate Godfrey." Reece: "Yes, of course I do, Kate and I hang around with 1 another on the entire stage set all the time." Know Your Stars Announcer: "Now you know Reece Caddell." Reece: "Know you don't, I'm getting outta here." Reece exits the Know Your Stars segment. What Do You Do?: Winter Wonders (Gabrielle) hosts this game show and has some contestants: Brian (Nathan) juggles tennis balls and Jenna (Reece) jumps right over a broomstick. Cheering And Whistling What Do you Do? Announcer: "Hey, everybody, it's time for the game show: What Do you Do?, and now, here's your hostess, Winter Wonders. Gabrielle/Winter Wonders shows up onstage. Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Hi there, everybody, I'm Winter Wonders and this is What do You Do? where our panelists try to figure out what some contestants do, now today's panelists are: Detective Dan and his daughter, Detective Ann, Ed and Ishboo. now let's bring in our 1st contestant: Brian Garrison." Nathan/Brian arrives out onstage. Applauding Nathan/Brian: "Hi there, Ms. Wonders, hi there, panelists and audience." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Hi there, Brian. now, Brian, if none of the panelists can guess what you do, then you win the new glow in the dark hover-board, now what do you think about that?" Nathan/Brian: "I would so enjoy having that." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Yeah, would you? now let's tell the audience what Brian does." Unseen Man: "Brian juggles tennis balls." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Okay, our 1st guest goes to Detective Dan. Detective Dan?" Josh/Detective Dan: "Brian, I wanna know if what you do has anything to do with a tiger, circus clowns or cinnamon toast." Nathan/Brian: "No." Sounds Josh/Detective Dan: Fingers "Oh peanut brittle." Wailing Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Whoops a daisy, Detective Dan snapped his fingers, that was a secret signal." Josh/Detective Dan: "A secret signal? what exactly does it mean?" Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "It means you're gonna be attacked by a school mascot pelican." The school mascot pelican begins attacking Josh/Detective Dan. Josh/Detective Dan: "I think I just got attacked by a pelican." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Detective Ann, your turn." Kate/Detective Ann: "I don't have any questions to ask." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Alright, our next guesser is: Ed." Kel/Ed: "Oh yeah, that's me, alright! Brian, let me ask you just 1 single question: does what you do have anything to do with-I can't think about anything to say." Buzzer Sounds Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Uh oh, wrong answer, that means trapdoor." Kel/Ed: "T-T-T-T-T-T-Trapdoor? what exactly do you mean by trapdoor? what do you wanna do with me?" Kel/Ed's now sent right through the trapdoor. Kel/Ed (offscreen): "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Your turn, Ishboo." Kenan/Ishboo: "Brian, does what you do have anything to do with juggling in a talent show?" Nathan/Brian: "Yes, I do it all the time." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Okay, Brian, show us what you do around here." The tennis balls arrive and Nathan/Brian begins juggling them 1 by 1. Cheering And Applauding Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "We have the 1st winner," Kenan/Ishboo: "and here's your hover-board." Nathan/Brian leaves with his glow in the dark blue hover-board. Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Not bad at all, okay, here comes our next contestant: Jenna Anderson." Reece/Jenna arrives out onstage. Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Good to see you, Jenna. now, Jenna, if none of the panelists can guess what you do, then you win a flash bike, now what do you think about that?" Reece/Jenna: "That'll be super thrilling." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Let's tell the audience what Jenna does." Unseen Man: "Jenna jumps right over a broomstick." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Our 1st guest goes to Ishboo." Kenan/Ishboo: "Jenna, does what you do have anything to do with video game playing?" Reece/Jenna: "No." Buzzer Sounds Kenan/Ishboo: "Oh double dang it." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Our next guesser goes to Detective Ann." Kate/Detective Ann: "Does what you do have anything to do with athletic sports?" Reece/Jenna: "Yes, I do athletic sports all the time." Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "Go right to it, Jenna." The broomstick arrives and Reece/Jenna jumps right over it. Cheering And Applauding Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "We have the 2nd winner," Kate/Detective Ann: "and here's your flash bike." Reece/Jenna leaves with her flash bike. Gabrielle/Winter Wonders: "What good guesses, you guys did super good out there." What Do You Do? Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, good friends of all ages, join us next time on What Do You Do?." Cheering Wildly Again ''Ask Ashley'': Ashley (Kate) gets some letters for some people who need help from her such as popcorn kernels in teeth ("Floss your stinkin' teeth!), holding in the humor ("Share the stinkin' jokes!") and falling asleep in class ("Pay attention to some stinkin' work!") Ask Ashley Announcer: "Hi, everyone, it's time for Ask Ashley." Kate/Ashley and Audience Members: "Thaaaaaaat's me." Kate/Ashley: "I'm Ashley, and I'm here to answer more of your letters. our 1st letter comes from Dylan Richardson of Cleveland, Ohio. Dylan writes, Dear Ashley, (with the audience members.) thaaaaaat's me. Dear Ashley, I came back home from the movie theater, but there are popcorn kernels in my teeth and I can't get them outta there, what should I do to get them out? well?" Kate/Ashley puts the 1st letter right down on her bed. Kate/Ashley: "FLOSS YOUR STINKIN' TEETH! YOUR TEETH, YOU GOOF BRAIN, YOUR TEETH! WHAT KIND OF A CRAZY PERSON WALKS AROUND WITH POPCORN KERNELS IN HIS TEETH?!? MAAAAAAAAAN!" Kate/Ashley: "Okay, our next letter comes from Toby Robinson of Trenton, New Jersey. Toby writes, Dear Ashley, (with the audience members.) thaaaaaaat's me. Dear Ashley, I heard this super good joke at the playground in the park and I'm holding in the humor and can't let all of it out in school, what can I do to prevent it from happening? ''well?"'' Kate/Ashley puts the 2nd letter right down on her bed. Kate/Ashley: "SHARE THE STINKIN' JOKES! THE JOKES, COME ON, SERIOUSLY, THE JOKES! DON'T YOU REMEMBER HOW TO BE HUMOROUS?!? MAAAAAAAAAN!" Kate/Ashley: "Our 3rd and final letter comes from Lola Garrison of Los Angeles, California. Lola writes, Dear Ashley, (with the audience members.) thaaaaaaat's me. Dear Ashley, the weather's getting a bit weird and it's making me fall asleep in class, what should I do so I don't fall asleep? well?" Kate/Ashley puts the 3rd and final letter right down on her bed. Kate/Ashley: "PAY ATTENTION TO SOME STINKIN' WORK! SOME WORK, YOU LAZY PERSON, SOME WORK! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO PAY ATTENTION FOR THE NO FALLING ASLEEP IN CLASS RULES?!? MAAAAAAAN!" Kate/Ashley: "Well, that's all of the time I have for all of you today, bye, everybody out there!" Cooking with Zandy and Randy: Zandy (Lex) and Randy (Kenan) make chocolate flavored products such as chocolate headphones, chocolate parrots and chocolate DVD discs Cooking with Zandy and Randy Announcer: "And now, Cooking with Zandy and Randy." Lex/Zandy: "Hello there, everybody," Kenan/Randy: "and welcome to our cookin' show." Lex/Zandy: "We're cookin' up somethin' good and sweet such as chocolate flavored products." Kenan/Randy: "We got chocolate headphones," Lex/Zandy: "chocolate parrots," Kenan/Randy: "and chocolate DVD discs." Lex/Zandy: "Tonight's chocolate dish is-" Kenan/Randy: "a 3 layered chocolate Mousse pudding cake." Cooking with Zandy and Randy Announcer: "This has been Cooking with Zandy and Randy." Everyday French with Pierre Escargot: Pierre Escargot (Kenan) translates a French language sentence into an English language sentence such as "Gardez votre balle bleue hors de mon nombril!" ("Keep your blue golf ball away from my bellybutton!"), "Hé toi, éloigne-toi de mon kangourou!" ("Hey you, get away from my kangaroo!"), "Ces filles de première année sont deux danseuses du ventre branchées!" ("Those 1st grade girls are 2 hip belly dancers!") and "Maintenant, prépare-toi pour le seul et unique, Justin Timberlake." ("Now get prepared for the 1 and only, Justin Timberlake.") Everyday French with Pierre Escargot Announcer: "And now, All That presents a semi educational moment: Everyday French with Pierre Escargot." Kenan/Pierre's playing with a red and blue paddleball, but puts it right aside. Kenan/Pierre: "Gardez votre balle bleue hors de mon nombril!" "Keep your blue golf ball away from my bellybutton!" Kenan/Pierre: "Keep your blue golf ball away from my bellybutton!" Kenan/Pierre: Like Usual Kenan/Pierre: "Hé toi, éloigne-toi de mon kangourou!" "Hey you, get away from my kangaroo!" Kenan/Pierre: "Hey you, get away from my kangaroo!" Kenan/Pierre: Like Usual Again Kenan/Pierre: "Ces filles de première année sont deux danseuses du ventre branchées!" "Those 1st grade girls are 2 hip belly dancers!" Kenan/Pierre: "Those 1st grade girls are 2 hip belly dancers!" Kenan/Pierre: Like Usual Once Again Kenan/Pierre: "Maintenant, prépare-toi pour le seul et unique, Justin Timberlake." "Now get prepared for the 1 and only, Justin Timberlake." Kenan/Pierre: "Now get prepared for the 1 and only, Justin Timberlake." Musical Guest Number: Can't Stop the Feeling Musical Guest Star: I got this feeling inside my bones it goes electric '' ''wavy when I turn it on Musical Guest Star (continued): all through my city all through my home we're flying up no ceiling when we're in our zone Musical Guest Star: I got that sunshine '' ''in my pocket got that '' ''good soul in my feet I feel that '' ''hot blood in my body when it drops whooooooooooaaa Musical Guest Star (continued): I can't '' ''take my eyes up off it moving so phenomenally '' ''room on lock the way we rock it so don't stop Category:All That season 12 episode scripts